


At The Gym... Oh My!

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you get locked in the gym?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Gym... Oh My!

The squeaking sound echoed off the walls again and again, followed by pants and groans. Now, pants and groans and other weird noises are not so unfamiliar in the gym, though these were being chanted for a whole other reason than muscle straining, well… that too.

 

There were two bodies cramped up against one another, though if you were to  walk through the door you’d first think they’re actually four, because they were both leaning onto a big wall mirror.

 

“Adam… what if—if someone sees!” Sauli blushes though he was already a flush shade of pink from the alcohol he had. Then again he moaned as Adam completely pulled his jeans down and folded the front of his boxers. It was late and the gym was empty, but still...

 

“If someone did walk in you’d be too drunk to remember it tomorrow.” Adam groaned and bit his lover’s ear.

 

“Ah! Fuck—ow!”

 

Adam pressed his chest even harder to Sauli’s back, pushing him onto the cold mirror, this might have been an unplanned event but Adam’s sure as hell enjoying seeing his lover’s wanton reflection in the mirror. “Besides, it’s your fault we’re in this predicament anyway, so just take it like the little bitch you are.” Another hip trust but Sauli giggled this time, Adam’s sweaty hair is probably tickling his neck.

 

“No it aint.” Sauli giggles drunkly.

 

“You’re the one who forgot the keycard and closed the door after him, you know you can’t open it back without one.” Adam pulls back a bit to take off the baggy hoodie and throw it on the ground.

 

Sauli wrinkled his nose in a play disgust at Adam’s reflection, but he never though Adam smelled disgusting, not even after five hours of training.

 

“Well… how was I supposed to know you forgot yours as well?” Sauli’s voice has already gone babyish drunk and he chuckled again as Adam took off his shirt.

 

“I asked you when you left the gym to go get ready for the party to not close the door because I don’t have my card with me.” Adam says again and this time he dives his had full on in Sauli’s boxers. He too was a bit scared, they had never been so out in the open, but after exercising like a maniac and having your drunk boyfriend come back from a silly little party and surprise you by grabbing your junk while you were lifting weights, well… it deserved punishment, but then they realized they couldn’t go back to the apartment and fuck like teenagers because they were locked in their basement gym. “Why did you even come back here anyway?”

 

“I figured you’d still be at it, saw you looking in the mirror yesterday and pinching at your belly. You’re at it again.” Sauli sighed and rested his forehead on the mirror.

 

“I’m chubby! I’m not saying that I’m fat but I sure as hell don’t have a six pack.” They returned to silence and moans and sound coming from the mirror as sweaty fingers glided over it when both boxers were removed and there was total skin to skin contact.

 

“I’m not saying that you’re perfect, but if I wanted a six pack I would have bought beer.” Then he giggles again and leans his head back onto Adam’s shoulder as Adam rubs his hard cock between Sauli’s buttocks. “Besides, I like your belly just the way it is, it makes a great pillow.”

 

“Oh, I think you already had that six pack of beer… all by yourself.” Adam responds, but the way Sauli trembles in his arms and gasps with anticipation every time Adam pushes a little harder at his hole drives Adam crazy, so the next push is a little harder and Sauli leans his body completely on the mirror, steaming the surface with the puffs of hot air and leaving swear marks everywhere.

 

“You’re leaking cum on the mirror, baby. Do you really want it that bad? Do you actually want me to fuck you here in the open, all dry and unprepared?” He was already at it. So whatever Sauli had against it will have to wait until he’s completely sober.

 

“Yes Adam! Please give it to be nice and hard! I want it so hurts its bad!” Sauli got the orders of those words wrong, but Adam didn’t care, because his sore and worn out muscles were straining with pleasure as he was sinking down into his tight lover. The sweat accumulated on Adam’s groin was acting like a really good lubrifiant, giving them the slide and also the pull and drag. The both let themselves be carried away by the ecstasy of the steamy moment, the fear of getting caught, the excitement of doing it in a new place, the pleasure of seeing the desperate need on their faces in the mirror. Adam couldn’t help but slam Sauli on the glass with every trust and of course it was over all too fast, but the orgasm was amazing and they both shared a completely new and refreshing experience. Even with two years in the relationship they still await the coming they with honest excitement, because it always brings something new and interesting.

 

“Shit! Someone’s coming!” They both immediately got off the floor and pulled their pants on, stuffing the boxers into their pockets as they heard the elevator door opening.

 

“I can’t find my shirt!” Usually it wouldn’t be a problem, but Sauli’s chest was covered in his own cum.

 

“Take my hoodie, I’m clean.” And Sauli immediately zipped on the large green hoodie. “Hey! Don’t close the door, I forgot my card.” Adam yells at whoever was about to walk into the gym area, then grabbed Sauli’s hand and ran for the door.

 

“Oh, hey boys!” Their down the hall neighbor, Kelly Osbourne smiled at them as she held the door open. “Hope you weren’t stuck in here for long, you should have called me.”

 

“Um, no. We just finished, actually.” Sauli tries his best to hide behind Adam and stop from drunkly giggling.

 

“Oh! Well, looks like you had one hell of a workout?” She raised an eyebrow not fully understanding the situation.

 

“Yeah… um, we got to go, so thank you.” He says pushing Sauli into the elevator.

 

“You’re welcome and goodnight.” She responds but is still confused as hell.

 

“’Night!” Adam says as the elevator door closed and leaned back on the wall sighing.

 

Sauli giggles again. “Do you think she figured it out?”

 

“Well, if she didn’t there’s a mirror wall full of cum to clarify things for her... Shit!”

 

***

 

They actually managed to avoid Kelly for two weeks, Adam thought that maybe she’ll let it pass in a month or so, she hadn’t made any weird or embaresing commentary on twitter and nor did she mentioned it to other common friends.

 

But today was Adam’s birthday and she was invited, so there was no more avoiding. Though when he greeted her she said nothing unusual, she didn’t laugh or crack a joke or anything… but this was not Kelly and Adam knew this night won’t end well.

 

But then as they all sat down, family and friends, at Adam’s big ass table to eat, both Adam and Sauli had almost forgotten about their dirty little secret… until Kelly rises from her chair and bangs a spoon on the wine glass.

 

“Everyone please! I would like your attention for just a second so I can toast to my dear friend.” Both Adam and Sauli were wide eyes and scared shitless. “Adam, from the first time I saw you on Idol I knew you were special, talented and amazing. And here you are now living your dream and celebrating your thirtieth first birthday in your new dream home... jeez, I can’t believe you’re actually turning thirty one, I mean seriously! You’re in such great shape! You don’t look a day over twenty. I guess all that _hard_ time in the gym had finally paid off. I mean seriously people, you have no idea how much Adam loves spending time at the gym in the basement, he’s always pumping some hard iron and getting really physical in the late hours of the night, but of course, I have to say that he could never do any of this without his beloved Sauli. I’m telling you, when those two get down in the gym the whole place fires off, everything gets steamy and hot and I swear to you one day even the mirror came because of their hard work out… It’s true, I went in there after them and the mirror was covered in cum and sweat, but I mean, who can blame it? Cheers boys.” She ends by raising her glass and starting to laugh.

 

The looks that followed from everyone including Adam’s mom and dad and one horrified Neil just made them want to glide under the table and disappear from this earth, but then Kelly winked at them and everyone started laughing.

 

Except for Neil, he was still shocked.

**Author's Note:**

> MY 50th FIC!!! OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS!! THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
